Wishful Stories
'''Wishful Stories '''is an upcoming anthology of doujinshis by the members of MidLight. Each member has three different stories, each center around different pairings of their choice, making it a total of three stories per member and 12 overall. Stories ShiShi TenShi The Pink Bow *Fandom: Hey Arnold! *Pairing: HelgaxArnold *Summary: Helga loses her bow while going out in the rain. Arnold gives it back to her and the two remember how they first met. Of Ice and Snow *Fandom: Rise of the Guardians and Frozen Crossover *Pairing: Jelsa (Jack Frost x Elsa) *Summary: ??? *Fandom: *Pairing: *Summary: YakusoShi ただいま~! おかえり~! *Fandom: Pokémon *Pairing: Pokéshipping / Ash Ketchum / Satoshi x Misty / Kasumi *Summary: Lately, Ash has been doing anything BUT Pokémon battling. His heart and mind just isn't set on it which is queer as he just got into the Kalos region. Upon entering a new town, he starts to reminisce and the realization dawns on him. There couldn't have been a much better timing for the entrance of an old friend. Endless Wedge *Fandom: Vocaloid *Pairing: Kagamine Len x Kagamine Rin *Summary: "I don't want to sing a song that would bring you to tears..." Well, too bad that's exactly what's happening. Ever since the Kagamine twins filmed the MV for 'Proof of Life', Len has been more silent and contemplative than usual. So, what is left for an overly concerned Rin to do? (Features the MANGAloids) Connected *Fandom: Axis Powers Hetalia *Pairing: Spain / Antonio Fernandez Carriedo x South Italy/Romano / Lovino Vargas *Summary: England is pissed once again and righteous fury has been given to that damn wanker, France... by the Brittanica Angel, no less. But wait-- if France has been hit, then why are the screams of Spain and Romano echoing in the conference room? Well, fruk. (Features Nyotalia, 2Ptalia and many other AUs. Oh hon hon hon... this can't be good!) MichiShi ??? *Fandom: Shingeki no Kyoujin / Attack on Titan *Pairing: Eren Yaeger x Levi *Summary: ??? *Fandom: PowerPuff Girls / PowerPuff Girls Z *Pairing: Bubbles x B *Summary: ??? *Fandom: *Pairing: *Summary: SunaShi My Secret Ainu Santa *Fandom: Shaman King *Pairing: Horokeu "Horohoro" Usui x Ren Tao *Summary: As Christmas is fast approaching, Manta thinks that it will be a good idea to have Yoh and the others have the secret exchange gift activity not only for fun, but also to know if they all know each other well. It's Lonely Without You *Fandom: Axis Powers Hetalia *Pairing: America / Alfred F. Jones x England / Arthur Kirkland *Summary: Seeing that there are no dire problems around the world, England thinks that he can finally relax, but as he enjoys his vacation, he realizes that he is missing a certain blonde. If It's Yours, Then I Don't Mind At All *Fandom: Pandora Hearts *Pairing: Oz Vessalius x Alice *Summary: Since Alice is a woman, she has to know the ways of being one. Sheryl then challenges her into cooking off even the simpliest things such as snacks and to serve them to Oz. The big question is: Is it appetizing even though it looks horrible? Trivia Category:MidLight